Friendship Never Fails
by Dark Cat Queen
Summary: Applejack is in a little bit of trouble and is refusing to ask for help once again. It's up to the little ponies to help her out.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what you read here.

~Author's Rant: Well here I am breaking my promise once again. I promised that I'd finish a story before starting another but you all know me, I'm unpredictable when it comes to my writing updates. I can say though that I will be having more updates here soon since I am back home from school. I hope you enjoy this little adventure of mine. It's very different from my normal writings since it's friendlier but I did my best and I hope you all enjoy it. A friend of mine kind of got me hooked on this series and I wanted to see if I couldn't write something for it. So please review and enjoy. I'll see you all at the bottom.

_Friendships never fail_

"Applejack I don't understand why you don't want us to help you. With Big Mac sick and Applebloom hurt and Granny being too old there is no way you're going to get this all done." Pinkie Pie said as she watched her friend continue to buck the apples from the trees. "Look Pinkie I got this. I can do this all by myself. The apple family has been doing this all their lives. It's in our blood so there is no need for help." I said as I bucked another tree and watched the apples fall into the bucket below.

Pinkie Pie sighed and nodded before smiling and bouncing off back to town. Rolling my shoulders as I breathed a huff of air out as I looked over the acres and saw all the apples that still needed to buck and only three days left of apple bucking season left. If the apples stayed on the trees any longer than three more days they would go bad. Sighing tiredly as I moved to the next tree to continue bucking, I had a lot of work to do before the sunset.

```In Ponyville```

"Twilight! Twilight!" Pinkie Pie called out as she bounced her way towards Twilight's home. Spike opened the door right as Pinkie jumped in and closed it and looked at the pink pony in curiousness. "Hi Spike. Twilight! I need to talk to you its important!" Pinkie called out as she continued to bounce in place as the purple unicorn slowly made her way down the stairs with a book firmly in front of her.

"Pinkie I'm really busy right now. I'm researching a very rare plant that only appears once a year." She said as she continued reading her book. Pinkie puffed her cheeks out before sliding up under the book and looking Twilight in the eyes. "But it's really important!"

Sighing Twilight glared at Pinkie before moving back away from her and sitting the book down on a nearby table. "What is it Pinkie?"

Pinkie took a deep breath before she began explaining how she thought that they needed to gather all the ponies and go help Applejack with the apple bucking because she was doing it all by herself. Twilight looked at Pinkie before smiling, "Pinkie Applejack does that all the time. Everything will be fine. She'll just be bust for the next couple days but then she'll be back to hanging out with us. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to my studies." Twilight said as she levitated the book back over to her and headed back up the stairs to her room.

Pinkie looked after Twilight a little a sad that her friend didn't understand that Applejack needed their help. She may do apple bucking all the time but right now was different. She didn't have her family like normally, she was alone. Huffing Pinkie turned and headed out to go see if she could gather the other ponies to help her.

But as the day went by she found all her friends had the same attitude as Twilight and they were buried in their own work. Rarity had a huge order to fill where Rainbow dash had to take care of the weather and Fluttershy was busy with her animals. Sighing sadly as she walked into her home and sat down beside the window and looked at the setting sun. 'There is got to be something I can do.'

```Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres```

Taking in a deep breath as I whipped the sweat off my brow and took my hat off and fanned my face, it was so hot. Looking over the fields I could still see so many apples. There was still so much I had to do and it looked like to make the cut I would have to work through the night.

Placing my hat back on my head I got back to work. There was no time for rest.

```Two Days Later```

The ponies were on their way to Sweet Apple Acres when they ran into Pinkie Pie who was also on her way there. "What are you guys doing here?" Pinkie asked as she looked at the other ponies in confusion. "We're going to see Applejack and make sure everything is ok. We haven't seen her for a few days." Rarity said.

Pinkie sniffed and turned her head sharply as she continued walking, "Duh! I told you all where Applejack was and you all were too busy to help her." The other ponies looked ashamed as they continued to follow Pinkie Pie, "Look we were busy and things had to be done. We're here now." Rainbow Dash said as she flew in front of Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie looked at her and nodded and continued down the road towards the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres. Upon entering the ponies looked around, no one was anywhere to be seen and there were still tons of apples on the trees. "Where is Applejack? Why are there so many apples on the trees?" Rarity asked as she looked around.

"I don't know." Twilight said as she walked up farther into the farm. Rainbow dash flew up and looked around but there was still no sign of anyone. Everyone continued to look around the farm but there was no one there. "They must have left." Spike said as he looked into the dark house. "But the apples, they need these apples for the winter. Why would they leave with only a day left of apple bucking season?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hey if you guys are looking for Applejack and the gang they're at the hospital in town." Came a voice from the gate. Looking over there was Rarity's sister, Sweetie Bell and her friend Scootaloo. The ponies looked at each other in worry. "We need to go see if there ok." Twilight said as she began walking towards the gate, "But Twilight! What about the apples? They need this to live on through the winter! Without it they will starve! Tomorrow morning all the apples will be gone." Pinkie Pie said as she bounced around in worry.

The ponies looked at one another in puzzlement; they all knew they had to do something. Looking at one another they shared a smile and nodded.

```Two days Later: Early morning```

Sighing as I walked home sadly with my head hanging low. I felt horrible because I had failed to get all the apples bucked for the winter and now we would have to think of something for both money and food. "Cheer up child, you did what you could." Grandmother said as she gently nudged my shoulder. Applebloom and Big Mac nodded in agreement as we continued walking towards the farm. No matter how much my family said it was ok I still felt bad that I had let them down.

Entering the farm I looked around at the bare trees and felt my heart sink as I truly realized everything. We were barely going to have any food for the winter and it was my entirely fault. I had let myself get to overheated and passed out and scared Granny and the others. I should have been more carefully and I would have been able to get more apples done in time but it's too late now.

Nodding to my family as they walked into the house I headed to the barn to try and think of something that could be done. Slowly I pushed open the door and flipped on the light only to reveal a colorful pile of what seemed to be my friends. Slowly walking closer to them I gently nudged Spike with my hoof when he jumped and screamed. The other ponies quickly jumped open and looked around in crazy panic. "Uhh guys what are you doing here?" I asked.

All the other ponies looked at me and before they all smiled and ran over to me and pulled me into a group hug. "Applejack you're ok!" Rarity said happily after they backed away. I looked at them and gave a small smile before asking again, "What are you guys doing here?"

They all smiled and turned around and revealed to me something I didn't notice before. There buckets filled with apples behind them that could only be there if… "You guys didn't?" I whispered as they came to stand beside me. "But we did." Rainbow Dash said as she nudged my shoulder. "You shouldn't have tried to do this all on your own Applejack." Twilight said as she looked at me with a soft smile. "Yeah you should have asked us for help. Even if you are a grade a bucking horse but even you sometimes need help and when you need help we're here for you. That's what friends are for." Pinkie chirped happily as they all circled me in a huge group hug.

"Thank ya'll so much. I don't know what I'd do without ya." I said as they pulled away. "You know what? We should all enjoy some good old Sweet Apple Acre Apples." I said as the others cheered and we went to enjoy some good old sweet apples and our time together.

~Well there is my first My Little Pony story. I hope you all enjoyed and I hope I get reviews from it good or bad, I want to hear what you all think. And like always read, review and enjoy.


End file.
